


5:09 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos suffered with one another after a creature scratched them repeatedly.





	5:09 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Amos suffered with one another after a creature scratched them repeatedly near a road.

THE END


End file.
